I'll Wait
by Julianna5
Summary: One-Shot Songfic "Taking Over Me," by Evanescence. What would happen if Snape got amnesia and Harry was the only one that could help him? Story is better than the summary, I promise. RR please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own the song. Evanescence and JK Rowling own all except the plot.**

****

**I'll wait**

Harry rolled over in his bed and sighed. He closed his eyes, begging sleep to take him from the nightmare that was his life. His eyes snapped open the next minute in frustration. The clock beside him flashed 2:15 AM in angry red numbers. Staying up this late was not an option afforded to him these days.

He was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been four years since his graduation and the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione Granger had been Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Harry hadn't minded of course. How could you when you missed your own graduation because the sadistic Dark Lord decided to toss a jet of green light at you and your best friend?

Harry had lived to see another day while Ron Weasley fell instantly. He was truly the Boy-Who-Lived. It was the second time he had survived the Killing Curse. He had stayed unconscious for nearly a month in succession as a result. In that month he had missed Draco and Hermione's marriage. He was a day late for Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley's marriage also. Ginny's marriage seemed to please Mr. and Mrs. Weasley more than words can say. They had lost two sons. Ron when Voldemort tried to kill him, and Percy when he had been found a Death Eater and spy.

Once awake he had applied to be an Auror, but withdrew just as quickly. He needed a break from the wizarding world. He needed a break from all the fame. He was the one being talked about. Not all of the poor sods that had given their lives before him. Why couldn't they focus more on the people that had died instead of him?

He had taken the break, much to everyone's disappointment. They were all screaming for interviews and pictures. And then one day, he just wasn't there. He had spent the next four years living as a Muggle with just the barest of magic.

Harry snapped to the present and glared at the clock. 2:50 AM. Still no sign of sleep.

If he had been happy living as a Muggle, then why was he back at Hogwarts, a place he had sworn he'd never look upon again? Sure, people had tried to get him back earlier, but it had always failed. What had finally brought him back this time chilled him to the bone. Severus Snape, his ex-lover, had amnesia.

At first, Harry had been unmoved by that statement. It had been very unlikely, of course. Who had ever heard of it: a wizard having amnesia? But then Remus Lupin, Harry's ex-DADA teacher had shown up. He had pleaded with him to return to Hogwarts to help with Snape. And he, being who he was, couldn't deny the werewolf, the last of his father's friends, anything.

_"Harry, you don't understand," Remus said. "Severus is a danger to everyone around him. He knows his magic and he's quite willing to curse anyone who he comes up against, friend or foe. He's already cursed some of the teachers." _

_"Why can't Dumbledore do anything about it," he asked, looking angrily at the werewolf. _

_Remus shook his head. His brow hair that was mostly gray now moved gently with the movement. He looked almost twice his age now. "Dumbledore doesn't have the same link with Severus that you have. You are the only hope he has, Harry. Please don't desert him now." _

_"No, I won't desert him now," Harry said. "I'll come. But I'll never forgive him for deserting me and driving me away." _

Severus Snape. The name still sent shivers down his spine. They weren't of fear like they had been when he was still a child attending Hogwarts, but of lust. Harry hadn't left Severus on his own. Severus was the one who had made him leave. He had cursed him, told him he hated him, and told him that he was useless, until he left, tears running down his face. He still remembered when not a week ago, he met the amnestied Severus. It had been a nightmare.

_"I can't do this, Remus," he said. "I can't see him like this." He felt like he was going to cry. _

_"You must, Harry," Remus had pleaded. "If not for any of us, then do it for Sev." _

And he had done it for Severus. He had entered that room and he had left it five minutes later, completely in tears. He cursed whatever powers existed for being so damned cruel to use his life as a toy.

_"Get him out of my room, werewolf," Severus snarled as soon as they had walked in the door. Harry automatically felt a blinding fear mixed with a rush of feelings so fast and great he couldn't tell what they were. He was still the same Severus Snape. _

_"Now, Sev," Harry started. _

_Severus's wand was pointed at his chest. His black eyes that had once looked at him with warmth and understanding were now empty and cold. This was not the same Sev after all. "Get out of my room now, before I kill you," he had growled in a soft, silky voice that promised exactly what he threatened. _

_"Sev, please, remember who I am. I'm-" "Stuperfy," Severus shouted. _

_Only Harry's Quidditch reflexes saved him from the spell. He'd had peered at the man he had thought he had known from behind a black chair. He could feel himself being taken over by shock. Remus was standing still by the door, watching Severus with weary eyes. _

_"I don't care who you are or what you were to me," Severus said with precise spacing and force. "Get out of my room, or I will kill you. Now." _****

**You don't remember me** ****

**But I remember you** ****

**I lie awake and try so hard**

**Not to think of you** ****

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do… **

He still had nightmares of that encounter where he had met his love. There had been a flash of recognition in those onyx depths right before the screaming and hexes had flooded the air. He had left instantly, the tears of pain flowing down his face. Pain of seeing his Sev like that. He had cried himself to sleep that night. Could he even help Severus? How could he?****

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

And he had dreamed of a better time. The time where there had been laughter and kind words. Sweet caresses and kisses of gold. And the time when they had first gotten together.****

It had been his seventh year, three months before he would encounter with Voldemort. He had been in the common room with Ron and Neville. Hermione had been off somewhere with Draco, celebrating their engagement in private before announcing.****

He had left the common room when everyone had decided to turn in early for the night. With his dad's clock handy, he'd slipped off to the Astronomy Tower, a place he had been going for countless months now. He was unaware that there was another person that went there too.****

_It was a full moon. He perched on the windowsill and stared up at it with a longing look. What he wouldn't do to be able to fly and be close to something that beautiful. And then he was talking to himself like he almost always did when he was there.****_

_"He looked at me today," he said softly. "He always looks at me, but this time it was different. It wasn't with the usual contempt and hate. I don't know what it was, but I'd die for just another look like that."****_

_Silence as he gazed up at the stars twinkling merrily, coldly in the distance. "It's going to be soon now," he said, speaking of Voldemort. "I can feel him moving quickly toy complete his new work. He knows now who his spy is. I've got to warn him but I can't. He suspects. It'll blow his cover for sure. I can't warn him. He won't believe me. Or can I?"****_

_Silence again as he leaned far out the window. "Maybe I should just jump. Then it'll be over for the great Harry Potter." He laughed bitterly and pulled away from the edge and glanced up at the moon. "Too cowardly to do even that, eh?"****_

_A cool slender hand slid over his and he jumped violently, wand drawn and pointed up at the intruder. Severus Snape gave him a soft smile before glancing up at the moon. The stars seemed even brighter suddenly.****_

_"You won't have to die for just another look like that, Harry," Severus said, cutting him off when he opened his mouth to speak. His voice was soft as he turned onyx eyes to lock with emerald green ones. His cool hand touched his cheek lightly. "Do not talk of death or flying off Astronomy Towers anymore. I, for one, do not feel like scrapping up a splattered Harry Potter up off the ground."****_

_"Is this even legal," he asked timidly, not wanting this Severus to vanish and be replaced by the cold and evil one.****_

_"It is not forbidden, if that is what you mean," he said. "But all the same, let's keep it a little quiet for now." He placed a soft kiss on his lips. The soft kiss turned to be more passionate and included probing tongues.****_

_Finally they drew apart and Harry gave a lopsided smile, his eyes having a slight glaze to them. "If you do that every day, I'll do whatever you want," he joked and then the two burst into laughter._****

**Have you forgotten all I know**

**And all we had?**

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

**And touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

Harry sighed and switched on the light before slamming his fist down on the screaming alarm clock. Sometime in the night he had managed to doze off. He took a quick shower and dressed, making sure he had his wand before leaving the room. Severus was a fierce dueler when he met someone he didn't know. After one duel against each other, Dumbledore finally took Severus's wand away, something in Harry's opinion should have happened when he first started cursing people.****

The Great Hall was already half-full when he entered and took his seat next to Minerva McGonagall. He ate in silence, not looking at anything or anyone but his plate and the food on it. He missed all the looks of concern he received. He brushed all attempts of conversation away with a carefully chosen word.****

The only time he looked up was when Severus entered. His entrances were always the same, billowing robes and a cold look. You would think that since he had amnesia, he'd be warmer and confused. But the shell around him obviously couldn't be removed even when he didn't know himself. ****

Before he sat down, black eyes locked with emerald green ones, and a confused look covered his face as he hesitated. For a moment, Harry felt pure joy for even that confusion before it vanished when Severus's look turned cold again. He didn't look his way again.****

Harry stood after a while and walked away from his half-eaten breakfast. He didn't look back to noticed the onyx eyes following his retreating back in confusion and longing.****

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

Harry leaned over the toilet as he emptied his stomach of whatever he had just eaten the last twenty-four hours. He'd had that few moment of dizzying joy and it had all been crushed like a bug. He felt wretched because of one man.****

He stumbled out of the cuticle and to a mirror. He turned on the water and splashed his face. Looking into the mirror at his reflection, he seen Severus. He blinked and then it was just him.****

He felt his eyes narrow and his resolve harden. He would trust Severus to figure out in his own time. Harry had no doubt in his mind that Severus had already been getting some memories back. He'd stay for as long as it took because he loved him. Pure and simple.****

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things inside that are**

**Just like you are taking over**

**NOTE**: SO far this is only a one-shot but I did leave enough room to make it a series. The series would be consisting of Remus, Severus, Harry, and maybe Dumbledore's POV. If anyone would like me to continue, please say so in your reviews. And check out my other story please.

Happy reading and please review.


End file.
